To Succumb Using the Notebook
by Omigesh
Summary: Once dead, she'd think she would've woken up in either heaven or hell. Oh boy she was wrong. An Angel of Annunciation has given her the chance to change the plot to his liking. Will she screw this up? Or score big time? Or will she just perish...? READ AND REVIEW! Pairing Not Decided.


**A/N SUPER IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT BEFORE OR AFTER THE STORY! Read and Review :)**

Summary: Once dead, she'd think she would've woken up in either heaven or hell. Oh boy she was wrong. An Angel of Annunciation has given her the chance to change the plot to his liking. Will she screw this up? Or score big time? Or will she just perish...? READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 1:

"Mom, when someone dies, where do they go?" I asked when I was younger. I remember everything too clearly. I was sitting down at the small round dinner table. A plaid red and white cloth covered the table as well. I glanced up at her, trying my best to get away from doing a certain math problem.

"Oh? You're so young! There's no need to worry about that, honey! You have an entire life ahead of you!" She exclaimed from the kitchen. As usual, every night she would wear her frilly pink apron I bought her for her birthday. I could distinctly smell the scent of curry from the kitchen. She stirred the pot of broth slowly as she took in the scent. I watch her from the dinner table. I calmly went back to my problem, but still was going to press further.

"Mom, every time I ask a question you don't like, you dodge it." I pouted. "Can you just answer me this once?" I asked her.

"Well... If you've been a good girl, you would go to heaven. It's a really nice place. It's a reward for being good while you're down on earth." She said with a warm smile. "On the other hand, if you've been a bad girl, you'll go to a place that nobody wants to be. It's hell. You'll burn for eternity. That's a consequence for being bad on earth."

I nodded. I smiled when I looked down at the finished math problem. "Thanks mom! You've been a big help!" I said, grabbing my homework paper and going up to my room.

～（ゝ。∂）

If I told you I died recently, but am still alive... Would you believe me? Even if you didn't, I wouldn't care. I'd just have to live through this. But it was bothering me; it was putting me on the edge, really. You don't just magically become alive after being dead... Maybe it was how I died? No, no. That couldn't be true... If it was true, I believe my head would be damaged but it's feeling just fine. Besides, there would be no way I would have brain damage.

And actually, I died from blood lost... And severely damaged organs.

I was on a camping trip with my friends and we were all hiking a in the mountains. A rather rocky mountain. At first, I didn't want to go for my fright of heights was seriously itching at the mention of mountains. But _too bad_ my Dad is too convincing with that deep voice of his I actually had to go. Ha. I bet that's the biggest mistake he ever made now.

I should stop. That was too soon…

But anyway, if I remember correctly, we were all hiking through the mountains. When night fell, we all spent the night near the top of the mountain, but we had a long journey to go still. I was awake though. I was highly suspicious about that boulder that above us, and I was underneath it fully. I couldn't ask anyone to trade spots with me because then they think I'm a pansy and I couldn't live that down!

When I finally went to sleep, my suspicion fell and I went to sleep rather soundlessly. That was until I felt something weighing a freaking ton on my body. And I screamed.

I screamed rather loudly.

But after a while, it died down. I just couldn't muster up the strength to do anything. I watch as my friends gathered around me with tear-filled eyes as my own vision became blurry.

And _**BOOM!**_ Next thing you know, I'm here, and very much live. Hell, I even put my hand to my heart to feel if I was still alive. And it was shocking that my heart was beating at a normal rate.

Wait!

What... What if this was heaven? I gotta say, and excuse me for my bragging for being a good girl and doing nothing fun in my life, but I was a good girl! I had a slightly foul mouth but I was certainly a good girl! I maintained good grades. I maintained a healthy relationship with my family and friends. I didn't disobey my parents. And I was did what I was supposed to do. Maybe this _is_ heaven…

"_OI!_ You've been laying there for the past fucking hour! Get up woman and quit causing a scene!"

...

Heaven my ass.

The unknown man suddenly grabbed my arm, yanking me up. He looked down on me with furrowed eyebrows. I looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow. My eyes then shifted to his strong grip on my arm. I looked back at him. He only tightened the grip. "I said quit causing a scene! You're worrying a lot of people around here! Quit being eccentric before I go report you, stupid woman!"

Okay so _maybe_ this was hell.

And maybe I wasn't so honest with you earlier... I wasn't as good as I told you. I didn't turn in most of my algebra homework because it was a trend in school and also because I hated math. I stole cookies from the cookie jar. I stayed up until dusk when my bed time was actually eight. I would disrespect the teachers. I would get into fights at school. So yeah…

I guess this _is_ hell.

"Can you let go?" I asked, raising my eyebrow even further if that was possibly true. "I think you're gonna break my arm..." I added.

He only grunted as he let go. "Stupid woman...!" He growled before becoming one in the crowd. I looked him on, barely seeing him from how he was one of those normal characters. It was hard to spot them in the crowd because they all looked alike. I shrugged and walked the other way, having no clue where I would be heading... But hey! Maybe I'd see some more demons if I continue on this way! Heck, I might even see the devil himself!

**～（ゝ。****）**

"These rags are getting me nowhere." I said, staring down at the white dress I was currently in. No doubt someone dressed me for my funeral.

WAIT!

EWWW!

Someone, I'm really thinking it's an old man, stripped me _stark_ naked and dressed me right back up! Gah! I feel dirty! He might have touched some parts he shouldn't have touched! I began to squeeze my legs. _"DISGUSTING!"_ I shouted aloud just for every bystander to look at me awkwardly before continuing on with their afterlife.

But anyway, these clothes were keeping me from going wherever the hell I was going. Every old lady kept stopping me and saying how _"cute"_ I was dressed and every young man would wolf whistle and... Say a few things and a few concerned citizens would ask me why I was barefoot, which confused me also. Oh well. Being barefoot is rather comfortable for my person.

After a while of walking, I stopped and decided to lie down in a patch of grass. A sigh of relief escaped my dry ass lips as I felt the grass and sweet papayas it felt _so_ soft and nice! I would rather have this grass than my sorry excuse for a bed back at home!

Feeling rather exhausted, and the temptation from the soft heavenly grass, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. And let me tell you, I had one of the strangest dreams yet! I was a freaking ninja and I could fly! But, there were these huge flies (without their scummy wings) which were riding on French fries and were out to kill me. And them rubbing those skinny hands of theirs weren't helping at all. It wasn't too long until I slaughtered them all and found out their buggy guts were just chocolate and Carmel and I totally demolished those fries in the end.

Weird dream, but it was a good one.

Before I even had the chance to get up, something slapped me right in my face. Well, landed on my face. I frowned before sitting up, taking whatever that was on my face off my face. I blinked at the white book that resided in my hands. I also blinked at the title, _'Revival Note...?'_ I thought as I began to flip open the book just to find it empty. "Sheesh, I thought I was gonna find some deep ass secrets or something but it's just a plain ol' notebook." I said dropping it on the ground and standing up.

"Don't treat the book like that! I gave it to you for a reason!" Someone shouted. I whirled around, seeing that nobody was around me. It was late at night anyway so no one should actually be out. _'That's weird... Thought I heard someone shout...'_

"Up here!" And I immediately looked up, only for my eyes to turn into dinner plates. The weird, beautiful creature smiled at me. It looked male. I grunted as my eyes regained its regular size. I guess this is what it's like in otherworld. I'm not referring it to heaven cause this place has demons which should be in hell. I'm not referring it as hell either because... _A CREATURE CAN'T BE THAT BEAUTIFUL!_ It was so eye-watering to look at...

"You can admire my appearance later," the creature-male said as it floated down here to my side. It stood about seven feet tall in the air. Tall, and attractive? Creature or not, he's on the top of my rape list. "I have an important task for you."

"Does it involve a place, pass nine o'clock and with you?" I asked, smirking. "If not, I'm certainly not interested."

He rolled his eyes, but still maintained that beautiful smile of his. "I'm Arata, and you are?" He asked and showed me a charming smile. I immediately melted before responding, "Nami." I said, smiling.

"Oh you have such a nice name, Nami-_chan_," he said, still smiling. "You know, if you have that book, I'll be with you until you give it up, right?"

"I'M TAKING THE BOOK!" I said and immediately grabbed the book and held it to my chest, willing to listen to whatever this beautiful-creature-male was gonna say. Damn those manly, creature-like charms…

He laughed and it was so charming and handsome and beautiful and cute and pretty and―

"Now, listen carefully," he said, removing the smile off his face and got into a serious mode. "I'm not a human. Actually, I'm the opposite of a Shinigami; I'm the Angel of Annunciation, and there's plenty like me." I nodded, enthusiastically. "And that Revival Notebook is mine which I'm lending to you because this is probably the only chance I'll get to change the future."

"Eh?"

"Listen now, be confused later," he said and continued, "That notebook against your chest revives anyone from the Death Notebook but they have to have their name written in the Death Notebook to be revived. Once there was an eraser that could revive people. but that thing is long gone. But anyhow, you're the only person that can change the future."

"... Is this a copy of the series, Death Note?" I asked, blinking at him many times. He tilted his head a bit before nodding. "Oh? I guess I'm fine with that... I always wanted to be in the series." I bet he was expecting me to freak out or something for his facial expression looking indifferent. He shrugged it off.

"Well I'm sure you're well aware that to use the Death Note, you need a name and face to kill, ne?" I nodded at him. "Well lucky for you, I did some face modifications so that's not actually your real face."

I blinked at him before raising an eyebrow. _'So that's the reason people complimented me... Heh! Thanks for making a hot piece of ass, Angel!'__  
_  
"Last piece of information," he said and I focused right back on his beautiful face, in a heartbeat, "being the owner of the Revival Note can make you see others that have the Death Note, not others which have the Revival Note which I highly doubt anyone has it. But if you do see a Shinigami, do not freak out unless you want to be sent to an asylum."

"No worries," I shook my hand at him, "I'll be just fine! Is there anything else?"

"You'll be working under L for now on and you have to figure out a plan to revive L and Light when they die without getting found out that you have a Revival Note."

"One, I'm not as smart as I sound. I mean, in grade school, hecks yeah! But in this situation? My own poop is smarter than me." I said, frowning. He chuckled before patting my head.

"I'll help you; I am an Angel after all." He said, smiling and I smiled back at him. His smile could make the whole world smile.

"Oh! I have three questions! My first one is why revive Light? I mean, I would want too as well but... You're an Angel? Why revive a serial killer?" I asked him, lifting an eyebrow.

"He's a good kid at heart," he said with a sigh, "it's just that that insane notebook got to him. Also, he has great intentions, but going along with them the wrong way." He explained. "And the way he died was pathetic and sad."

I just had to nod in agreement with his latter statement. "Secondly, what time period are we in?"

"It's two days after Naomi Misora dies." Arata spoke, his voice sound angelic but in a manly form. Oh he must have many of the other female angels falling after him, one after another. OKAY MIND! LETS STOP OGLING AT THE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

"T-Thirdly," I stammered, from my thoughts, "Can I revive just one more person? I really like his character and he seems pretty awesome... And is it possible for you to revive someone?"

He shrugged. "It's fine if you try to revive someone else, but their names have to be written in the Death Note. And for your latter question, that takes up 1/5 of your life." He said.

I shrugged. "I'm still young."

"I'm well aware that you died recently so that took off 1/5 of your life here as well." Arata said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You'll be losing almost half of your life."

I shrugged. "I lived a good life back then. I'll just make it an even better one here." He smiled when I said that and patted my head once again.

"You have a good heart kid. I'm now in content that I'm certain I picked the right person to use this Revival Note." He said, smiling. And guess what? I smiled too. He just has that charm, so don't judge me.

"What? You thought I was gonna go on a reviving spree?"

"Pretty much."

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE DONT SKIP OVER!******

**Okay, I didn't explain one thing and I couldn't put it in the story cause I couldn't find the place to set it.******

**But if you're wondering why the Angel of Annunciation deal (Reviving a human without his or her name being written in the Death Note) takes up 1/5 of your life whilst the Eye Deal from Death Note takes up half is because Angels of Annunciation are more lenient and much more nicer than Shinigami and wants a deal that can benefit their holder the most than themselves because they are angels!******

**ALSO! I want to make it that the person with the revival note can see a Shinigami, but very faintly as they aren't suppose to see much evil. The person with the Death Note book can't see the Angel of Annunciation at all because the death note is pure evil and pure evil cannot see pure justice. The person with the revival note can see the Shinigami faintly is because not one human is pure justice. Also, the reason that the death note user cannot see the Angel is because it's cleanliness is slowly going away as they continue to use the book. As for Light, he cannot see the angel because he killed way to many people. If Light was just beginning, then he would also faintly see the Angel.******

**If you have a problem with that, then PM me and give me a better idea.******

**REVIEW PLEASE ****～（ゝ。****）****!**


End file.
